


We had butterflies

by sapphoed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, plus slytherin/gryffindor romance!!!, quidditch wlw because why not, theyre gonna fall in love in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoed/pseuds/sapphoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gryffindor and a slytherin falling in love through quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We had butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first writing since i was probably 8, which means it is basically my first writing ever! http://ruthgordon.tumblr.com/post/128124387926 Someone offered me this idea and I really liked it and also decided to not do anything I'm supposed to do and write this. So I didn't get much writing done, but I have the general idea, and if people like this it would probably take me less time to write. So you should comment!  
> Disclaimer: JKR owns hogwarts and quidditch. I only own the characters and dialogues. Also, I'm not british and I have no idea how british english works and my english is just a combination of all english. It's taking place in hogwarts because, well, why not, and I'm just more familiar with it. I guess that's it! If you want to offer me ideas, I'm always on tumblr and happy to get them :)

_I am going to do this. I am going to do this. I am going to do this._ The message repeated in Jody’s head all while she made her way to the quidditch pitch. _I’ve got the broom, I can’t go back now._

However, arriving at the quidditch pitch, she noticed someone flying there. As any muggleborn slytherin who broke the rules and sneaked out would do, she attempted to hide herself but was cut in the middle when the person on the broom landed just right next to her.

“Oh, I looove your broom! It looks so nice!” Jody just stared at the person. She had a cute voice, and such beautiful brown eyes… but she also stole the pitch! Which is what Jody should be focusing on right now.

“Umm. Pitch. Yours?” were the words she managed to get out. _Maybe I should go back to focus on the eyes_ , she thought.

But the other girl just laughed. “Oh, oh, did you save it? I’m sorry. I wanted to practice because I should get in our group, but I didn’t have time to schedule it for me. And I really didn’t want to ask because---” Jody cut her off.

“It’s fine, I didn’t schedule it. I thought night would be the best time to practice since I also want to get in our group. Which is Slytherin, by the way, and my name is Jody.” _Oh, thank merlin I managed to get out an entire sentence._

She then heard the girl laugh again. “Yeah, thank merlin for that. I’m Morgan! I can’t believe I didn’t say that. And I’m going for Gryffindor!”

Jody smiled. “We’re going to have a tough year, then, huh?”

“Oh, yeah! But until then... Future enemy, would you like to learn with me? We could help each other learn tricks and everything! And then beat each other next year!” _Damn, an optimist._

“Yeah, an optimist! But don’t worry, Jody from Slytherin, current pessimist. When I’m done with you, you’ll be even more optimist than me.”

“Is that a threat, Morgan from Gryffindor? Because I am ready to play.”

“Oh, you’re competitive now? Alright, let’s meet here tomorrow, same hour? Bring your broom. And your skill. And maybe have your hair made up the same way it is now.” Jody smiled. “Anyway, I’m going to the kitchens now, and I’m going to beat your arse tomorrow.” Morgan then left, and Jody stayed standing for another moment before heading back to the Dungeons.

_This should be fun_ , she thought, before messing up her hair and bringing it back to the way it was.


End file.
